Glas Vermilion
|Tsuki|Aurelia|Liath}} |Partner = Aurelia Mazarine |Status = Active |Relatives = *Clancy Vermilion (father, alive) *Fionn Vermilion (mother, alive) *Liath Vermilion (twin sister, alive) |Music Theme = }} Glas Vermilion (Gl-ahs Ver-mill-eon) is second-in-command of Team TAGL and a third year at Shade Academy. His emblem, an oak leaf, and aura are both mint green, and his weapon of choice is He belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance He has a medium-dark complexion and pale grey eyes. His bright red hair hangs in a loose ponytail slung over his left shoulder, his bangs are cut blunt right on his eyebrows, and he has the ears of a Shiba Inu sticking out of the top of his head. Despite whatever outfit he may be wearing, he will never be seen without his light blue surgical mask being worn over his mouth and nose. Personality Abilities and Powers Peacekeeper Buoyancy Glas' Semblance is named Buoyancy because it makes him and one thing he's touching 50 lbs lighter. Only one thing, however, as trying to make more than two things other than himself lighter completely drains his aura and leaves him quite exhausted from the effort. He also cannot take off more than 50 lbs. Although he has tried before, it just didn't work. His clothes and hair float as if underwater, as do the other person's, when he uses his Semblance. History Trivia *He started wearing a surgical mask a few days after he noticed Liath was wearing one as well. It was partially because he didn't want to be left out, but it was mostly because he felt the same as Liath in that he didn't want Tsuki to be bullied without any backup. Despite not actually needing the mask, he will still wear it out even if Tsuki's not with him. *He speaks very formally with everyone, some even say he's extremely curt, which he doesn't intend at all. It's merely because he has very little knowledge in interacting with people and gets very awkward around them, so he rectifies it by being as formal as possible. *He's quite jealous of how close Tsuki and Liath are, wanting to have that closeness with either of them, although he wants be closer to Tsuki mainly because he has a small crush on her. He'll never admit this aloud, but Aurelia figured it out very quickly. *He's extremely protective of all of his teammates, although he won't throw his life away without a thought like Liath would. He realizes that they take damage during combat, but he always makes sure to thoroughly dote on them after they've been bandaged and taken care of. *While his parents tried to groom him into the perfect heir for his father's company, he picked up on some of the required skills. Mainly information gathering, as he started looking more and more into the people who worked at his father's company, then he expanded outwards and started searching for all kinds of information. He puts this skill to use during any negotiations he might run into for a mission. He also sells his information to fellow students for a high price. CNR Explanation *Glas is Irish for 'Gray' and 'Green' *Vermilion is a Middle English word for 'Brilliant Red' Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Male Category:Faunus Category:Not for Roleplaying